In known apparatuses of this type, it is common to provide an air outlet in the form of a fresh air vent at the level of the dashboard or fascia panel of the vehicle, another air outlet in the form of a windshield de-icing and de-misting vent, and a further air outlet in the form of a vent in the lower part of the cabin of the vehicle. One arrangement of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,123. This known apparatus has the advantage of being controllable by a single distribution valve, in place of the two valves which are commonly found, so as to distribute the air selectively through the various outlets. However, because it has only a single distribution valve, this apparatus offers only a limited number of distribution modes for fresh or heated air through the air outlets of the apparatus, whereas specifications for automobile manufacturers now require apparatus of this type to be capable of providing at least five different air distribution modes, which is not possible with the above mentioned arrangement of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind defined under "Field of the Invention" above, which, while enabling only a single distribution valve to be used, provides at least five different air distribution modes.